


Dreamwalkers

by Vikishus



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, bloodborne au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikishus/pseuds/Vikishus
Summary: Ichigo takes part in the beast hunt and seeks answers. The truth hurts but sometimes it sets you free.





	1. Knights and Kings

**Author's Note:**

> It makes sense since everyone in bleach has one (1) metric ton of blood in them.
> 
> \---
> 
> My self indulgent Bloodborne AU, special thanks to my friends on discord! Wouldn't have had the courage to post this without you!
> 
> For those who don't know Bloodborne, heres a [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wjWOy6ioVHI) to a awesome vid for explaining the story.  
> Or you can try [this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yvB1Vo87uK0) that's a bit shorter.

Ichigo didn’t remember much from before this night.

He knew he had family, but the real reasoning behind him being so far from home on this night was just beyond his reach. Hidden beneath the surface, an itch he couldn't reach. He knew he loved them, two sisters and a father but details escaped him.

He’d fought his way through beasts and other unsightly beings, the forest twisting and turning. Every path seeming to change yet bring him back to where he started. The poison cave only another obstacle in his journey back to his family. Upon finding the ladder Ichigo didn’t hesitate to climb it, anything beat the cave at his back. 

The ladder lead him to the clinic he started this night in. Ichigo couldn’t find Iosefka but he did find the room he started this night in. Looking around the room once more, Ichigo found an odd paper on the transfusion table he was on. The edges of the paper slightly worn with age but the writing clear as day.

A summons from Castle Cainhurst.

Reading through where to go Ichigo still couldn’t fathom why his name was on it. He knew this place, Yharnam was absurdly far from his home. His reasoning for coming had to be great. Either he was dying from a terminal disease and came here for blood treatment or these summons were the culprit.

\----

Ichigo wiped his sword clean once he entered the large castle, the bug like beasts outside almost caused more of a mess than the flesh hungry monsters in the city. The air inside stale and stagnant, the only thing making it easier to breathe inside was the cold temperature in the seemingly deserted palace.

The hall was open and wide, a few servants futility trying to clean the floors only cried harder as he passed by. The tapestries hanging tattered and stained dark with what Ichigo could only assume was blood. Ghosts roamed the halls, all dressed for court with slits across their throats and chains around their wrists. Ichigo again mostly ignored them and kept moving, not finding much on the first floor he moved onto the next, entering a hall with a few tables and paintings.

“Hunter. Leave.” A low raspy voice called.

Ichigo whipped around, his sword at the ready should the command become a threat. He thought it odd, that color in this setting. Electric blue stood out from the drab surroundings, his dress the same as some of the knight armor sets he saw lining the halls. “Who are you?”

“That’s not important, Hunter. Leave, there’s nothing for you here.”

“There must be, I-” 

“No. There isn’t Hunter, all that remains here is rotting blood and ghosts.” the man in the corner stood, the chainmail shifting the only sound, his hand resting on a long curved blade attached to his hip. 

Ichigo almost snarled as he pulled out the summons from this very castle and held it out open faced. He waited a moment before stepping closer and allowing the other man to read it. “There must be a reason I’m here. Why else would this have my name on it?”

Crystal blue eyes reread the summons one last time before resting on the hunter across from him, “There are no answers for you here, Kurosaki. Go back to your beasts like a good little hunter and forget this place.” the man looked over the hunter before him, no church hunter garbs… “Do you dream, Hunter?”

Ichigo put the summons away, “Yes.”

Nodding in understanding the Knight changed tactics, “Hunter, I’m the last true Vileblood. I know not why you were summoned. You’ll find no more answers here.”

“There must be-” 

“Get out!” The man now stood in front of him, his blade drawn and held up to him. “I’ll not have you disrupting my home- so get out!”

Ichigo never saw him move. Backing up to the doorway he came from Ichigo held up his hands in a placating manner. Knowing he’d come back at a different time, Ichigo left. Making a show of leaving out the door and leaving the gaze of the ice blue gaze he knew followed him. He couldn’t put a finger on it, he’d usually raise his blade against another if need be, but… Something in the other seemed off. There was no madness in those eyes and even though the setting would lead you to think otherwise, he wasn’t bloodcrazed.

Maybe because this man was the only sane person left in the castle that he knew of.

There had to be a reason he was there. Someone in that castle had sent him a summons, someone brought him to Yharnam, and they resided in Cainhurst.

\----

Fighting through the streets of Old Yharnam and the rest of Hemwick lane Ichigo contemplated how to get past the knight. He could muscle his way passed but unlike others in the city the man had let him leave. Looking through his supplies, Ichigo remembered something he passed over at the time. He glanced at the few blue bottles he had in his bag, he unsure if this would get him past the other man long enough to find whoever sent the summons, but it would get him in undetected for a while. The effect of the blue liquid hiding his body from view.

He’d done some research and asked around, Cainhurst was home to the Vilebloods, enemies to the church, the knights had hunted down hunters, giving the blood to the queen. They’d been wiped out by the siege of the executioners years ago, but obviously someone survived.

Someone with blue hair.

Downing the blue vials Ichigo snuck back in once more, running past the servants and ghosts. The Kinght sat out on one of the balconies, watching the moon over the sea before them. The sight rooting Ichigo to the spot, the pale light turning blue hair silver and the metal plates white. The man looked like a ghost, silent and vigilant, as still as the statues either side of him.

Ichigo forced himself to move when he noticed the effect from the vial was starting to wear off. Moving silently and downing another, Ichigo could barely see his own hands again. Thankful the effect kept him hidden from the gargoyles guarding the place. Last thing he needed was the man hearing a fight and coming to investigate. Nothing in the building, not even the large library gave him answers. So all that left him was to keep heading up. The roof was steep and slippery, but eventually he came to the top.

There was someone.

Ichigo only knew who it was once the figure stood and came towards him.

Martyr Yamamoto.

That blew any plans Ichigo had of stealth out the window. Yamamoto lunged and after that it was all a blur. Dodges and slashes all came together and the pain from hits weren’t felt as he attacked the older man.

It made no sense. Why would Martyr Yamamoto be here should the vilebloods be gone?

Hope filled in Ichigo’s chest. 

Someone here had to know the answer.

He knew it.

The fight long and the night cold but that barely registered to Ichigo. He was so close to his answer and he would not be stopped now. The Martyr finally dealt with, Ichigo moved to the building revealed to his sight, the illusion broken with the death of Yamamoto.

“Stop!” 

Ichigo flinched from the door handle, his warm hands having just melted the light frost on it.

“You play with forces you’ve no ability to control Kurosaki.” The Knight called from behind, standing where the Martyr had fallen.

“I have to know!” 

The man knew he was too late, with the old Executioner gone there was only a set of unlocked doors separating what lies in wait from the outside world. Obviously a dreaming hunter could not be stopped. Already the ghosts and servants of the castle would become hostile to him, his truth revealed with the end of the Martyr.

Too late indeed.

“Should you enter, tread with care Kurosaki. Some questions are better left unanswered.”

Ichigo watched as the knight drew his curved blade, he wasn’t sure where he’d seen the same weapon before but it caught his eye. He braced for a fight but was left waiting, the other man headed the opposite way and down through the castle.

Curious.

\---

“Visitor, I claim no subjects, but here lieth Our throne. Kneel ‘afore Us, or get thee gone.”

Ichigo raised a brow as he reached the top of the stairscase, the voice from down the hall sounding pious. He passed many statues of people, some in various forms of ruin on the floor and a writing desk with older parchment on it. Turning his gaze back to the two thrones ahead he studied the being before him. A figure dressed in black, head to toe strapped to the chair, a portion of a mask covering his face.

“I am Aizen, King of Castle Cainhurst. Ruler of the Vilebloods and sworn enemy of the church.” Aizen smiled softly at Ichigo, his warm gaze a facade, for Ichigo saw only ice in his eyes. “Our people murdered and we are prisoner to this wretched chair.” His eyes roamed over Ichigo once more, searching for his own answer, “What is it thou’rt in search of?”

“Answers. I discovered this in the room I awoke in.” Ichigo held up the summons, knowing if anyone in this castle would know the reason for it it must be the one in charge.

“Ah, one art indeed an odd hunter.” Aizen now knew exactly who stood behind him. His luck was looking to finally turn around. “Our state is deplorable, Our numbers nonexistent. Share in our plight and take oath against the church.”

Nonexistent…

“...Then who was the blue haired man?”

A slight arch of Aizen’s eyebrow were the only signs Ichigo’s question were heard.

“I met a man, donned in plate armor I’ve seen all over this castle, yet you claim no people?”

“Beware strange men you meet, moon scented hunter. These are hard times indeed, no doubt vagabonds took to Cainhurst, violating our sanctum.” Aizen responded.

Ichigo nodded his head but kept his mouth shut this time. Vagabonds don't steal into hidden castles crawling with bloodthirsty monsters and ghosts to steal armor and sit on the battlements telling hunters to kindly fuck off.

“Thou dodge my offer Hunter, partake of my rotted blood and walk a new path.”

Ichigo hesitated, the man seemed he wouldn’t take no for an answer, but also…

He was strapped to a chair…

His pause spoke for him. 

“Hunter, thou'rt here for a reason, traveled to and through Yharnam and upon finding reason for being here, thou hesitate?”

“You summon me here from my home to join in your crusade? You want me to single handedly fight the church while lying to my face?” Ichigo backed away from the man, “That man I mentioned is no vagabond.”

“The man is a traitor.”

Ichigo stopped short.

“The man is the reason our ranks are depleted and our castle rundown. He’s the betrayer, the one who leaked the location of Cainhurst to the Executioners, a branch of the Church devoted to our annihilation.” Aizen paused, choosing his next words wisely “The castle was besieged by the Executioners for nothing other than Our existence. My elite knights, my Swords, all smashed and crumbled.” The King pulled a nasty snear, “Except him, Our sixth sword. Spared for his deceit against us.”

Ichigo mulled over the information he knew, what Aizen was telling him and what the Knight told him. ‘I’m the last of the true Vilebloods’ and ‘The man is a traitor’ warring in his head. He wasn’t part of the church, but they seemed for the most part of his knowledge to be a peaceful bunch save the beast situation, where the Vilebloods hunted other hunters for their own gain. At least the ones the Executioners murdered. The knight he'd met had only raised his sword to scare Ichigo from his home. Wouldn't a hunter of hunters be out doing that?

Ichigo shook his head and backed up, “No. I’m not going to hunt others like me out saving innocents from beasts.”

Aizen smiled, “The beasts are more human than thou think, Kurosaki. Should thou see Our sixth Knight, give him Our greetings.”


	2. The Betrayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight gore in this one. Nothing too horrifying.
> 
> \--
> 
> My wrists are killing me but damnit I need to get this out
> 
> \-------

The streets were dark and grimy, the pathways soaked in fresh rain and the blood. Actually quiet and devoid of beasts for once, a welcomed reprieve. Ichigo quickly made his way down the stairs and alleys, looking for one person he knew could possibly give him the truth. He’d run across the pale haired hunter when he was exploring the area early in the night. Discovered in front of a small shrine before a statue of a human with a large cone on his head and church hunter like attire, the plaque at the base reading Executioner Yamamoto. Ichigo wasn’t sure how one was supposed to see while their entire face was covered but what someone wore wasn’t his problem. Announcing his presence in his footsteps, Ichigo walked up behind the slender figure. 

“You’re time is better spent hunting, dreamer. Though polite conversation is welcome.”

“Gin, I need to know what happened that night.”

“That night?” Gin asked, knowing very well what topic the hunter behind him was referring to. “Well, I drank too much and not even five blood vials could-”

“The night the Executioners laid waste to Cainhurst! Who betrayed them?” Ichigo pushed forward.

Gin stood from the altar and smiled, an indiscernible emotion hiding under the surface, “You’ve been to Cainhurst then? Attended court?”

“If court counts as a man who’s strapped to a chair and I.”

Gin nodded, a dark shadow clouding over his face. “It’s getting dark Hunter, soon the moon will hang low and the line between man and beast will blur.” Turning his head, a wicked grin came to the mans face as he snickered, “Have you danced with the devil in the pale moonlight? I have, and so has the Sixth Knight.”

Ichigo felt hope rise in his chest. The executioner across from him mentioned the blue haired man on his own, “I need to know Gin.”

“Treachery begets treachery don’t you think?” 

“I’ve had enough games! Tell me what happened.” Ichigo clenched his fists, the thought of not knowing- the mystery eating at his curiosity.

“Do me a kindness Hunter. Grant me access to Cainhurst and I’ll gift you the answer you seek.”

\---------

Moving silently through the streets, Grimmjow snuck past a number of beast before turning down a deserted road. Beasts had reacted to him but he moved too fast for them to attack, he hadn’t lived through countless hunts and come out without learning a trick or two about evading. Gripping his blade, Grimmjow’s original plan had been to escape Cainhurst and Yharnam before Aizen’s assassins could find him. Especially before the blood moon descended and cause all living things left to truly go mad.

Walking as silently as his armor would allow him, Grimmjow knew he was being followed. The pursuer too calm and quiet to be a beast leaving only one option.

A Hunter was after him.

Be it the Crow, the Church or even an Executioner mattered not. He would not die now after everything he’d fought through to be murdered in the streets. His mind raced, ticking off the list of who could be behind him. The Executioners hadn’t been seen since the siege and even though there’s a hunt going on he saw nothing of the Church Hunters anywhere out in Yharnam. Leaving...

The Dreaming Hunter; who had no doubt spoken with Aizen.

Manipulative and cold-blooded Aizen.

The Hunter- Kurosaki, if he remembered right from the summons- is possibly one of Aizen’s vileblood now. Uncertainty caused unease in his stomach. Threats all around him and his instincts screamed. Grimmjow turned another corner before lowering into a ready stance, and waited.

Thinking last moment, Grimmjow shifted his weapon, making it easier to transform it the moment he needed. Knowing he’d need to take out the hunter quickly and move. Kurosaki isn’t a church hunter, he’s a hunter of Urahara’s Dream.

Goal driven and undying till morning.

Spotting the shadow on the wall across from him, Grimmjow lowered his face plate, inhaled and swung.

\--

Turning the corner following a grey figure, the last thing Ichigo expected was a long curved blade swung at his face from up-close range. Diving low, Ichigo brought up his straight sword to block after the large curve blade rained sparks from striking the bricks behind him. In the dark it was hard to tell, but with what his foe was wearing and the blade being used, he had a decent idea who it was. “Six!” Ichigo called out, hoping the other would stop and maybe he could learn the truth from the Knight.

Grimmjow’s stomach fell, he’d perfered the Hunter hadn’t sided with Aizen but if the man knew he was the Sixth Knight the odds of it happening only skyrocketed. He’d already slipped the Bloody Crow once tonight, another assassin wasn’t out of the question.

The hypocrite King would be the one to seek retribution for his falseness.

They traded blows and Grimmjow wouldn’t- couldn’t let up. He’d survive. No assassin or would be monarch would end him. The fact that this fight wasn’t over yet only churned his gut further. Grimmjow shattered a hunter bone and slammed the pommel of his blade into its chamber on the snaith, prompting the rest of the handle to unfold into the full two handed scythe it is.

Smiling like a mad man, Grimmjow flash stepped to stand directly behind Ichigo and swung the blade wide before pulling it in, “Sweet dreams!”

Ichigo didn’t have time or room to dodge, his breathing turning shallow as his body hit the floor. His hands trembling around the grip of his sword and blunderbuss. His vision going dark and blotchy as a grey figure loomed over him.

“Tell the doll I said hello.”

Ichigo’s eyebrow twitched in confusion before using the last of his strength, he thrusted his left hand up and pulled the trigger. A faint cocky smile freezing on his face when vulgar expletives echoed after the gunshot.

\---- 

Ichigo gasped awake in the chapel, the last encounter pushing his adrenaline through the roof. Shooting up and running he ran through alleys and streets running back to where the blue haired bastard almost beheaded him.

Almost slipping on a fast corner, the dreaming hunter came upon where he’d just been murdered and knew, he knew that knight was somewhere nearby. Looking to the side, Ichigo saw a decent blood splatter on the wall and started running down the street and checking the alleys he found a glimpse of sky blue down a corridor. Brandishing his sword, the hunter plowed down the way, and closed the distance quick.

Grimmjow had just taken two blood vials and was letting them take effect. Sitting on a chained up coffin he tried once more to get the Cainhurst helmet off but to no avail, it took the brunt of a shotgun and now the metal was twisted. Thankful his skull was intact but indignant that the right side of his face under his eye was covered and the hinge under his jaw locked. The long gash on his temple finally stopped gushing when he heard footsteps.

Curse the cosmos and the god that created it. He’d hoped the Hunter would take a while to get back here. He’d almost forgotten how efficient the dream was.

Grimmjow shot up and his hand flew to his blade, keeping it only in its one handed form in this tight space. He raised it in time to catch Ichigo’s blade against his own, the sharp clang ringing in his ears and intensifying the headache he already had. Clenching his jaw, Grimmjow swung his left fist, making contact and sending the unprepared hunter reeling.

Righting himself Ichigo snarled, “I only wanted to-”

“You’re wants ruined everything- now that monsters influence if free!” Grimmjow brought his blade down again and again. Bringing up his firearm and shot square at Ichigo’s chest. “Hunters are all the same, your desire knows no bound! The object doesn’t matter!”

Ichigo staggered back again, a blood vial in hand when Grimmjow threw numbing mist at him. Stopping the effect of the item that Ichigo was too late to stop himself from using. Taking his small window of opportunity, the Knight threw his blade at the Hunter, forcing his opponent back even more and leaving him wide open.

Unloading the whole chamber point blank into the Hunters chest satisfied the dark want of vengeance for the headshot earlier. Headache from the deafening blast be damned.

\----

Gods.

That rat fights dirty.

Ichigo rose up from the lantern once again but paused, obviously the Knight had no interest of having a conversation. It seemed no one lately did. Everyone in his chapel on the verge of going mad or having an existential crisis. 

He needed to know, biting the bullet- the thought making him groan at the memory of how he was just murdered- and used the lantern to go back to Cainhurst. The plan was to look about the room for a summons, he remembered a desk with envelopes on it. Sadly the man upon the throne heard him and started talking. 

“We held little hope of thine return Hunter, a change of heart perhaps?”

Going against his better judgement Ichigo faced the man again, “Why are you strapped to that chair?”

Humming softly, Aizen answered, “A Vileblood is superior, Hunter. Thine flesh susceptible to age where Ours does not. The Executioners upon realizing this sought out imprisonment, knowing We could return again.” he laughed softly, “So much so in their fear, their leader took up the mantle of holding that illusion, a veil between Us and the outside world.”

Ichigo nodded absentmindedly, his gaze searching the table for another summons. There had to be one. Ichigo didn’t understand what powers kept Cainhurst from the rest of the world. The only way into the castle grounds at all was to be invited. It brought Ichigo’s thoughts back to the fact that someone had to betray the Vilebloods for the Executioners to lay siege. “So all Vilebloods are immortal?”

“We would not give that gift freely. Our highest echelon were granted the honor.” 

Nodding his head as his eyes still searched the table Ichigo asked, “So your Sixth has remained here all these years because of it?”

Disdain flashed across Aizen’s face for a moment, his demeanor becoming colder. “Our First to Fifth Knights were offered something similar, their lives prolonged.” 

The Hunter masked his confusion. Judging by the state of the castle, the siege happened possibly decades ago. The Sixth Knight moved as if young like Ichigo himself, not conclusive to the facts and what Aizen was telling him.

“Then why is the Sixth still young?”

“All Vilebloods will take far longer to age than any mere human.”

Fighting the urge to eyeroll Ichigo decided to forego being subtle. Besides, not like a bound man could stop him. Shuffling through the papers he began searching for an unopened envelope that mirrored his own with no name upon it.

“It’s most rude to trifle through another's belongings, Hunter.” Aizen commented in a clipped tone.

“Lying to my face isn’t?” Ichigo snapped back.

“Release Us and We’ll grant thou the truth.”

This time he couldn’t keep the eye roll in check. How idiotic did this man think he was? Not deigning the other a response, Ichigo kept searching. His efforts paid off when he found one, it looked fairly old compared to his but that mattered not. Ichigo glanced back at Aizen, the thought of asking him a few more questions pushed down. No doubt the man in the chair would dodge the question or lie to him even more. 

\------

“Is that, a summons to Cainhurst?” Gin purred, his hand itching to snatch the envelope away. “I owe you an explanation then. Don't I, Hunter?” The last Executioner leaned back against the railing, looking behind him out over the huge wooded area beyond. “There were two nights where Cainhurst was betrayed. The Sixth Knight did betray ‘King’ Aizen. Did you ever pay attention enough to know the original Cainhurst Knights fought for their queen though?”

Ichigo also leaned up against the railing, his eyes tracing the paths through the woods he’d traveled while he listened, “I know they had one. Assumed Aizen was an heir.”

Gin lightly tittered a moment before turning to Ichigo, “No, no. The Vilebloods brand of blood extended life for its upper tiers. There’s truly only three ranks: the servants, the Knights and Nobility, then The Queen.”

“And untruly?”

“Well, rumor has it The Queen’s personal guard held precedence over all others and answered only to her.” Shifting and standing straight Gin smiled once again before returning back to the intended topic of their conversation, “There was a betrayer to the queen. I believe he was a Knight before but of no true rank. Believing he was stronger and treated unjustly, he sold the location of Cainhurst, especially the room She resided in.”

Standing up straighter himself, Ichigo took off his hunters cap and ran a hand through his hair. There was so much to unpack at this point. Queens, Knights, and betrayal. “So Cainhurst was attacked twice by the Executioners.”

“In name but not organization.”

Ichigo’s brows formed a deep furrow, his patience waning thinner, “What does that mean Gin?”

“Aizen was a high ranking Executioner, the very Hunter the first betrayer sought out.” Gin’s gaze traced over the landscape but saw none of it, memories playing out in his mind, “Aizen sought power. In payment for summons to Cainhurst and the ability to dethrone The Queen; Aizen made the betrayer his Fifth Knight upon finishing his coup of the castle.”

“Aizen alone laid a coup upon a castle filled with knights and guards?”

“The Fifth lead him and another high ranked Hunter through the easiest pathways. Upon entering her chamber they hit resistance but they wouldn’t be deterred and most of her royal guard slaughtered. While her blood and seat were still warm Aizen named himself King after taking the Her blood and perverting it for his own.” Gin’s grip on his weapon handle turned his knuckles paler than usual, “He killed all the nobility, and any knight that would not swear fealty to him.

Ichigo caught the others movement. The thought of Aizen- a former Executioner- killing Vilebloods garnering such a reaction made no sense. “Is that all he did? Desert your group and name himself King?” Ichigo flinched when the others clear blue eyes latched onto him.

“He killed the woman I loved. No one would question Aizen; esteemed spartan of the Church, if he was in the right. All he had to say was she exhibited signs of beasthood. Hoping that in losing her I’d have joined his coup of Cainhurst in my hatred for the Church that sanctioned her death.” A cold laugh escaped between clenched teeth. “A foolish man. Thinking killing her would bring me to his side.”

“So number five betrayed the queen.” Ichigo held up his hand, all five digits displayed before lifting his other hand and lifting one finger, “And number six betrayed the king?”

“Very astute, Hunter.”

“Why weren’t you part of the siege on Aizen’s Cainhurst?”

“I fought him before he left for Cainhurst. While the good blood can heal many wounds some still take time to heal. I was left behind when all Executioners laid waste to the castle. I remember the uproar that happened when the Blue Knight showed up and offered a similar deal to the head of our order.”

“He offered to lead them to the throne for advancement?”

“No. All the Knight offered was a summons.” Gin motioned towards the unopened envelope in Ichigo’s hand. “And Yamamoto was gracious enough to allow him to live.”

“Executioners allowed a Vileblood to live?”

“Sometimes living is worse than death Hunter.”

Ichigo held his tongue, something had to be better than nothing in his mind but couldn’t help but ask, “Why would a man willing to betray an entire castle for one woman memory bow to her killer?”

“That I can’t answer you.” Gin offered his hand out for the summons. “I’ve answered you all I can, Hunter. Now fulfil your end.” 

Ichigo hesitated but offered the envelope. 

“If you seek answers perhaps you should ask the man who does have them, Hunter.” 

“I would if he’d let me speak instead of beheading me at the first chance.” Ichigo snapped.

Gin’s shoulders shrugged, “Anyone being hunted should act that way.”

“What?”

“Our dear Sixth Knight has become pray of The Crow. If you want your answers I’d move... with... haste.” Gin’s sentence faded towards the end as Ichigo left, running off up the stairs and back into cathedral ward.

“Rude.”

\-----

Heavy and uneven breathing stopped for a moment out of instinct when the sharp edge of a bloodstained katana pricked his throat. Grimmjow hardened his face, unwilling to show weakness, especially to this man. “Going to wait till daybreak? Get on with it.”

“Finally out of blood vials, traitor?”

“Sadly yes, Tōsen. I was wondering if you had any.” Grimmjow slowly grabbed one of his last throwing knives but jerked when the Crow grabbed him by the collar.

“Aizen will be most pleased to see you again.”

“Peachy I’m sure!” Grimmjow took the opportunity of their close proximity and stabbed the small knife into his attackers neck. After being released he ran; not as looking behind he made his way up the largest flights of stairs in the city. The grand cathedral stood tall and imposing. His breath heavy from running and injury had only worsened; landing on the top step Grimmjow collapsed and leaned against the railing.


End file.
